


Fireworks

by Qzeebrella



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-26
Updated: 2007-08-26
Packaged: 2018-08-16 05:18:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8088739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qzeebrella/pseuds/Qzeebrella
Summary: Our eyes meet and a fuse is lit. (04/24/2007)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: For Taltal.  


* * *

Our eyes meet and a fuse is lit. The sizzle of it felt by both of us. Tension slowly increasing as we wait for the all consuming explosion. The one that will take both of us with it, that will tear us into pieces and transform us at the same time.

We both know that we will not be the same after. That the explosion will change us irrevocably, but we can't wait much longer for it. For we both want it to happen soon. As after it we will be together and then we'll really set off some fireworks.


End file.
